I Came Here to Claim My Throne
I Came Here to Claim My Throne is the sixth episode of SRorgs: Madagascar. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Brayth was left all alone on the bottom after Jacob’s elimination. But he might have a chance as Uranus looked at other options. At Milalao, Bear tried to turn the fans against one another. When Milalao lost the challenge, Lenny targeted Steve. But Bear and his new alliance with Ethan and Radix went after Lenny. At tribal council, Ethan and Radix succesfully flip to the favorites and Lenny was blindsided in a 5-3 vote. 14 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 18 After a successful tribal council, Trent is excited his prospects going forward in the game. Bear also celebrates their effective flip against Lenny. Day 19 For the past 19 days, Roodman has been continuously looking for the idol and that doesn’t change today as he continues to search around the Mijery camp. Except this time he actually finds the idol! Immediately he tells his closest confidante, Hey, whos worries it could be fake. With the option to hide a fake idol, Roodman and Hey take full advantage and place something called the “Madagascar Opal” where the idol was before. After Lenny’s elimination, the alliance of Steve, Bear, Trent, Ethan and Radix have complete control over who to send home next at Milalao between Beowulf and Rhys. The general consensus is that Beowulf should be the next to go. Day 20 After his original season, Uranus was criticized for his poor social game. Now he is trying to take steps to improve that this time around. Using this new and improved social game, Uranus finds out that Roodman has plans to target Dexter. Bear continues to keep his eyes on Trent as a possible target but doesn’t think it is possible until after the merge. Despite this, Bear directs Trent to where he found his fake idol, confusing Trent with all the idols in the game. Day 21 Coming in to the challenge on Day 21, the players immediately notice that this is an individual challenge. Which means...no they aren’t merging, It’s time for a double tribal council with the players competing for individual immunity! The challenge commences and Uranus wins individual immunity on Mijery and Bear wins it on Milalao. As they get back to camp, Beowulf is noticeable upset about not winning the challenge and knows he’s going home. He walks away from camp confusing his tribe mates after he doesn’t return for some time. To the shock of his tribe mates, Beowulf quits the game and their tribal council is cancelled. At Mijery on the other hand, Roodman and Hey are divising a scheme for the upcoming tribal council...to blindside Dexter. Together they go and talk talk to Brayth and Alex about the plan, pulling them in. However, Uranus has been building a blindside plan of his own after Alex tells him about Roodman’s plan. First, he gets Dexter on board by telling him that he is being targeted. Then Brian is next. And finally Uranus goes to Alex to be the fourth vote in his plan. Going into tribal, Uranus doesn’t know if he has the numbers to pull this off and could see either Dexter or Roodman going, but is happy he got to pull some strings. At tribal council, Uranus’ plan once again comes through without a hitch as Roodman is blindsided by a 5-2 vote with even Brayth flipping to be in the majority. MIJERY PUBLIC TRIBAL Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes